The objective for the Tissue Culture Core is to provide the Program Project investigators with a well-equipped, centralized facility in which to maintain cells in culture and to provide tissue culture services of uniform and high quality. In addition, the Core seeks to provide these services in a more economical way than would be possible through individual projects.